


Found

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [7]
Category: Empire Records (1995), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While raiding a Philadelphia hospital for supplies, Ducky, Gibbs, and Lucas find something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Gibbs spun around at the voice and reached for his gun, hesitating when he saw a young, clean-cut looking man standing there.

"Navy," he growled automatically. "Marine Corp, if you want to be precise."

"Speak for yourself," Lucas said. "I'm Air Force."

Gibbs glared at him but it had no effect. "Not Army, though," he told the man.

Sean looked over at the third man in confusion.

"Don't look at me," Ducky said mildly. "I'm just a simple country doctor. If you can ignore their irrational behaviour when it comes to their units, you'll find they're quite harmless really. I'm Ducky." He smiled. "Have you been living here alone since the virus came?"

Sean relaxed. There was something innately reassuring about Ducky's manner. "Not exactly alone. I've been looking after the surviving patients, the ones who didn't leave, but we're running out of food and I don't want to leave them here while I try and find some. There's a doctor here as well. He's in his laboratory upstairs at the minute. He's obsessed with finding a cure for the plague."

Gibbs walked forwards, smiling. "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, you can call me Gibbs. This is 2nd Lieutenant Lucas Miller, and you've met Ducky. We have somewhere we're turning into a small community. At the moment we're living in a large warehouse, but it's warm and dry and we're building houses. Out in the country a few hours from here. You could come with us, if you want? We have plenty of food."

Sean heaved a sigh of relief. "You do?" He paused and they all heard a baby wailing. "That's Joshua. I have to go and see to him. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the others."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look. "You have a baby?"

"He was born just before people started getting sick," Sean told them. "His mother came in on her own, didn't give the father's name and then everyone died. I've been doing my best to look after him but it's hard." He pushed open the door to the nursery and walked right over to the crib, scooping Joshua up and bouncing him gently. "What do you want, hey? You've been fed and you don't need changing." He smiled at the other men who were watching him in astonishment.

Gibbs smiled again. "He just wanted to be held, didn't you, little man?" he said, leaning closer and laughing as the baby stared back and blew a spit bubble. "Where are the other patients?"

"Can you hold him a minute?" Sean asked.

Taking him carefully, Gibbs smiled down at him, oblivious to the stunned looks on Lucas and Ducky's faces as the gruff Marine cradled the baby carefully but competently.

Kneeling down, Sean peered under the bed. "It's all right, boys; you can come out now."

Oliver came out and instantly ran over to Gibbs and tugged on his jacket. "That's Joshua. Sean and Carson say he's like our little brother now since our mom and dad got losted."

Gibbs crouched down so he was at eye level with him. "That's a nice idea. Little Joshua needs a family and you can teach him all kinds of games when he gets bigger. I'm Gibbs; what's your name?"

"I'm Oliver," he said proudly. "And I'm six."

"Awwww, you poor little mite," Lucas said suddenly and Gibbs looked up to see Sean helping another little boy with his leg in a cast out from under the bed.

"Is that your brother?" he asked Oliver.

"He's my twin," Oliver told him. "But I'm the oldest. Mommy said so."

Ducky was checking the boy out already, Gibbs noticed, and Sean was giving a very professional report on the boys' health. When he'd finished, he looked around and saw them watching him.

"I'm an EMT," he said. "When people started getting sick, we were short staffed because the doctors were ill or just didn't come in because they had families. I ended up in the children's ward filling in. After it was over I moved the boys in here with Joshua. You're the first people we've seen other than a band of hooligans trying to rob the pharmacy. I better call Carson back and tell him you're not another gang."

Gibbs growled softly and Joshua chuckled. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he said, growling again and grinning when Joshua just watched him, not showing any fear. "If you help Ducky find all the equipment and supplies he wants, I'll watch the boys. We won't all fit in the truck though. If you want I can take you and the boys back to the base with this load and then I'll bring a second truck back and Ducky and Carson can steal as much equipment as their scientific hearts desire." He grinned. "Anything we can move anyway. Lucas can stay here with them since he has a gun. I do not want to come back and find you in a gunfight, understand me, kid? The gun is to protect our doctors, not to let you play vigilante if any more gangs turn up."

He was used to giving orders and the other three seemed to recognise that while they had the medical knowledge, in Ducky and Sean's cases, and the rank, in Lucas', he was the one with the actual command experience and they were happy to follow his lead.

"Do you know any stories?" Ethan asked from the bed.

"Well," Gibbs said, considering. "I know a few. Enough to keep you busy until the others are done and then Ducky can take over. Ducky always has stories," he added with a grin.


End file.
